TMNTxReader
by Ayako K
Summary: This takes place during and after the invasion! It went from normal to worse day ever and it's not even lunch time! An alien invasion, your father turned into a monster, your brother Casey is missing, and now your lost in the sewers! what's next? how about a giant talking rat, ninja turtles, and a cat made of ice-cream?
1. Invasion!

**First off, hello Peoples~! Second; IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED 'THE INVASION PART 1 AND 2' THIS MY CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS! This is following 'The Invasion' where Casey Jones went to find his little sister and his dad, but never did and thought maybe they were mutated. So since we don't know much about Casey's sister, I thought we could make a story where you are his sister! Okay? Okay! Also I do not own TMNT or its characters! That belongs to Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. You own yourself. The only thing I own is this story that you are reading now. Let's start the story!**

**Just saying it again so I know you got it! IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED 'THE INVASION PART 1 AND 2' THIS MY CONTAIN SOME SPOILERS!**

You walked through the sewers of New York City holding one of your brother hockey sticks tightly in your hands. You were alone now. Your father got hit with the green slime stuff after you jumped into the sewer turning him into a freaky pink monster! You had to find Casey, he was all you had left now. He always left the house and didn't come home till late. When he did come home, he was covered in bruises and cuts, saying they were from hockey practice and not to worry. You didn't believe him though. Unless they used knives in hockey now.

'**Flashback to this morning'**

It had been a normal day. Casey had left for hockey practice; your father was drinking coffee and reading the paper. You grabbed a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. "How is my little girl today?" Your father asks putting his paper down.

"Dad I'm fourteen, almost fifteen. I'm not a little girl anymore." You say taking a bite of your breakfast.

He smiles at you and replies. "Y/N, you will always be my little girl. No matter how old you get." He reaches over and ruffles your hair. You smile and try to push his hand away, but he just laughs.

Suddenly the sky lights up in a purplish pink light. You and your father look out the window and see a large floating triangle in the distance. "What is that?" you ask. Only to see a large metal robot as it emerges from the portal. It shoots out some green slime or something and continues down the street.

Your father shuts the curtains, his face now filled with worry. "We have to leave. Go grab one thing and meet me at the front door in five minutes." He says then runs down the hall to his room. Confused and worried you quickly run to Casey's room and grab one of his old hockey sticks. There was nothing in your room you really wanted and you figured this would be more useful than a hairbrush or something.

You find you father at the front door father loading a handgun. "Were going to go find Casey first okay? Ready to go Y/N?" you nod and exit the apartment. When you get out to the street it's in complete ciaos! People are running and screaming! Cars are on fire and flying metal saucers are blasting everything! "Y/N!" Your father calls and you turn and follow him down a side ally.

You were about ten minutes from the hockey rink, but there were robots everywhere! There was no way you could make it to the rink without being seen! Unless… "Dad!" You whispered. "What if we go through the sewers?" you pointed to the manhole cover.

"Good idea! Let me use that hockey stick!" You gave him the hockey stick and he pried open the cover. Once he got it off everything seemed to go from bad to worse. The giant robot alien from earlier came around the corner. "Hurry Y/N go!" Your father yelled giving you the hockey stick back. He reached for his gun and started to fire at the alien.

You climbed down only to see green smile shoot across the hole and you hear you father scream. "Dad!" You yell and begin to climb back up the ladder. When you peek over the hole you see a pink monster where you father once stood. "DAD!" You scream and the monster turns to you and screeches. It begins to run at you and you quickly climb back down, grab your hockey stick and run.

'**End Flashback'**

A loud noise pulled you out of your thoughts and you weren't sure where it was coming from. Everything seemed to echo down here. It sounded big and mechanical. You ducked down tunnel to your left hoping it didn't follow you.

You wondered around the sewers for hours, trying to figure out how to get to the ice rink from where you were. Thankfully you hadn't seen any of the robot aliens down here yet.

It felt like you had been walking for hours! Your feet hurt, you were thirsty, and frankly you just wanted to go home, crawl into bed, and find that this was all just a nightmare. No, this was real and nothing was going to change that. Sighing you continued on through the dark damp sewer.

Soon you had come to a dead end. Not wanting to turn around, you decided to stay and take a break. Walking closer you saw a pool of water and, was that a giant rat in a kimono? Oh man Casey would freak! You walked closer holding the hockey stick out in front of you. Ready if it jumped up and attacked you. When you got close enough, you poked the rat. He didn't move, but you could tell he was breathing. "Hello?" you asked poking him again. Still you got no response. You noticed he had deep cuts and bruises on his face and arms. They looked like knife wounds but much harsher, maybe a sword? Who the hell had a sword in New Your City? Wait, dumb question. There were lots of weird people in this city.

You thought about just leaving him there. You had to find Casey and get somewhere safe; but your conscience wouldn't allow it. You couldn't leave an injured person, or in this case rat man, alone in the sewers with a robot alien invasion going on just above your heads! What were you going to do though? You couldn't drag him. You weren't that stong. You had no sterile bandages, clean water, or anything! 'I could go up to the surface and find a pharmacy.' You thought. 'But, the aliens…' your thought were interrupted. The rat man was trying to sit up. "Please lay back down, your hurt!" You gently pushed him back down.

He looked at you and asked. "Who are you?" His tone was slightly harsh but also pained. You figured he had more injuries than what you could see. You hoped none of them here internal.

"I am Y/N Jones." You answered in a calm voice. "I just want to help you, okay?" You still had no idea how, but that never stopped you before!

Thinking of a way to get what you need and not get hit with the green slime stuff the aliens were throwing around was turning out to be quite hard. "You would not happen to know a Casey Jones? Would you?" He asked skeptically causing you to pause in your thoughts.

"You know my brother?!" You turned to him and yelled. Your voice bounced off the walls causing it to echo. You cover your mouth quickly, as if that would stop the echo. "Do you know where he is?" You asked quieting your voice this time.

He sat up slowly and nodded. "He should be with my sons and April. Where they are I am not sure." He finished sadly.

The name April was familiar. You had seen her hanging out with your brother, but why would Casey be hanging out with rats!? "Umm, sir?" You asked not really sure what else to call the rat man.

"You may call me Splinter." He bowed slightly from where he sat.

"Thank you. Mr. Splinter are your sons rats as well?" You asked, not sure if that was rude you panicked. 'I'm sorry! I was just curious, because my brother is kind of afraid of rats, not that I'm saying rats are scary or anything!" You quickly said.

The man laughed slightly. "It is fine. No, they are turtles." Now you were confused. How could a giant rat have turtles for sons? Splinter noticed your confusion and continued. "It is a long story, but once I tell you it will become clear." He smiled.

"Alright, but first I have to find some medical supplies." You said standing up and dusting off your clothes. "You injures are going to get worse if we don't do something soon." Splinter began to stand as well. "No! Your hurt, don't get up!" You said worried he was going to hurt himself more.

"I am fine; I know where we can get some supplies. Follow me." He said making it to his feet. He began walking, but you could tell that one of his legs was broken, or at least sprained. You handed over your hockey stick, which he gratefully took. "Thank you Miss Jones."

"You can call me Y/N." You followed him out of the side tunnel and back into the main sewer system. "Hey, do you have a phone?" you were surprised when Splinter nodded. Now you could try and call Casey! The rest of the walk was filled with Splinter telling you the story of how he and the turtles came to be.

**Alright folks, that's it for this chapter! Sorry if it's not good, it's my first story. Let me know what you think! Next chapter will be out in a week or less! Auf Wiedersehen!**


	2. A phone?

**Hello People of this world! I am extremely sorry this is late! *Cries* I really have no excuse, other than my brain would not cooperate with me and think straight! So you have every right to yell at me. Also I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it, now on with the story! **

You followed Splinter slowly through the sewers, listening closely to his story about how he and the turtles came to be. It was an extraordinary tale; one you have never believed it had anyone else told you. I mean, ninja turtles living in the sewers of New York City, with a rat master, fighting aliens from another dimension, and a rival ninja clan! That was like something out of a comic book or television show!

"So my brother has been helping your sons and April fight off an alien invasion, from another dimension?" Splinter nodded. That would explain all the cuts and bruises on Casey when he returned home, and why he climbs in through his window late at night when he thinks everyone is sleeping. 'I always was better at stealth than him.' You thought to yourself.

While thinking you didn't realize you were at the lair, as you learned it was called. Splinter had gone ahead of you. Finding the turn styles you go through to find it completely trashed! A television was smashed and tipped over, a pinball machine lay on the floor shattered, blast marks covered the walls and floors, and various items were thrown about and broken. You watched as Splinter walked through the mess and picked up a small picture frame from the ground. He looked at the picture sadly and placed it on an upturned cardboard box nearby. Splinter then turns to you and says "There is a phone in that room." He points to a broken door way to the right. He then heads over to the steps and into another room.

Stepping over the debris you made your way to the door. At first you don't see any phone, and then notice a cord on the floor. You follow it to what looks like a cheese wheel. Looking closer you see that this is the phone. You laugh slightly and pick up it up; bringing it to your ear you listen for a moment but hear nothing. The phone doesn't work. You sigh putting the phone back on the receiver and leave the room

You followed Splinter through the doorway he had gone in earlier. Inside you found what looked to be a makeshift lab. There were inventions all over the room, chemicals of various colors with labels saying 'Do not touch Mikey!', and posters of human and turtle anatomy on the walls. You didn't see Splinter though. "Did you call your brother?" A voice said behind you. Turning quickly you found it was Splinter. You tried to calm down. 'This guy is so quiet!' you thought.

"The phone doesn't work." You replied sadly shaking you head. The man frowned; you could see sadness cloud his eyes. You were worried, not just for your brother, but also for Splinters sons, and April. 'What if I never see Casey again? What if he was dead, or turned into one of those creatures like dad?' You thought. Tears pricked your eyes and you quickly whipped them away. "What do we do now?" You asked almost a whisper. You were mostly talking to yourself, but Splinter heard you.

Splinter turned to you and sighed. "I am not sure." He said quietly. "They should have left the city by now."

(Master Splinter's POV)

When we arrive, I found my home completely destroyed from the attack. Almost nothing was left unbroken. Stepping further inside I find a photo of my sons, the glass on the frame was broken, but thankfully the picture was unharmed. I placed it on a table nearby. "There is a phone in that room." I Tell (Y/N) and go into the Lab where I know Donatello puts the medical equipment.

I find that almost everything in here is undamaged. I open the cabinet and find that the medical box is missing. 'They must have come back here for supplies and then left.' I thought. I did find some bandages and a bottle of antiseptic in the back and cleaned and wrapped most of my wounds. I placed everything back and went to see if they left anything as to where they were going.

I went through the living room quickly, then the kitchen, and their rooms, but found nothing. Hoping (Y/N) had better luck I went to find her. She was walking into the lab so I followed. "Did you call your brother?" I asked. She jumped slightly at my voice and quickly turned around.

When she realized it was me she seemed to relax, then shook her head and replied "The phone doesn't work." The phone lines but have been damaged when the Kraang attacked. So unless we have a cell phone there was no way to all my sons or (Y/N's) Brother Casey. "What do we do now?" It was quiet, barely above a whisper, but I still heard it.

"I'm not sure." I told her truthfully. "They should have left the city by now." I hoped I was right, and that they were all safe.

I watched as (Y/N) sighed and walked into what was left of the living room. I went into the dojo to try and meditate; there were many things that I needed to think over.

(Normal POV)

You walked over to the couch, with a sigh as Splinter disappeared into another room. Looking at the couch you realized it looked more like benches with a few pillows on it. You sat down and flopped you head onto an orange pillow next to you. You curled up and placed your hand under the pillow, only to feel something. You sat up and lifted the pillow up and found a small device. It looked like a turtle shell with a screen; pressing random buttons you got it to turn on.

You went through the thing until you found the word contacts. It was a phone! To excited you ran to the room Splinter was in. You weren't paying attention and tripped on something on the floor, you fell face first into the room. "(Y/N), are you alright?" Splinter asked from his place on the floor a little worried.

You got up quickly and held out the device. "I think I found a phone!" You shouted in excitement.

Splinter looked at the device in your hands and nodded. "That is a phone one of my sons created." He explained standing. He walked over and asked for the phone. He clicked on the contact button and found pictures of His sons Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello. "This is Michelangelo's phone." You watched as he clicked on the picture of the turtle in purple and waited.

You faintly heard someone on the other end say "Hello?"

**I'm gonna End it here! Again I am so sorry this is late! For some reason this was a hard chapter to wright. I already got the next one started, so don't worry! Also, thank you all for reading this story! Do you want this story to follow the show or no? **


	3. Next stop a farm house in the woods!

**Hello peoples! Before we get started! Tmntfangirl! Sorry I forgot to say this in the last chapter! Thank you very much! I appreciate the comment! :D Guest. Sorry that's what your name came up as… Thank you as well. I can make this a Reader x Leo. I was going to make it one of the turtles. Just didn't know which one! XD So because you asked… and I really can't resist those puppy eyes! *Looks at the puppy eyes again* It's too cute! XD It is now a Reader x Leo!**

**(Donatello's POV)**

April and I were having a picnic by the lake. It was really nice out; the sun was just going down behind the mountains. April turns to me and smiles. I really love it when she smiles, my heart speeds up and I get that feeling of butterflies in my stomach. "Thanks Donnie. I had a really wonderful time with you today. I wish it didn't have to end though." She tells me looking straight into my eyes. She leans closer to me and I go forward as well. Were so close now, there is an inch gab between us! Then everything starts shaking and a loud noise is playing over and over in my head, it sounds familiar somehow. Just then the sky goes black and everything disappears.

I shoot up out of bed looking around to find I'm in the lab. Well it's actually a small barn, but I had set up some lab equipment in here. I still hear the music playing and find it was just my T-phone. It was on vibrate so that explained the shaking in my dream. I see Mikey's picture on the screen and answer it. "Hello?" I ask still a bit tired. If I find out this is something squirrel related again, I am going to smack Mikey!

"Donatello, I am glad to hear from you my son." I hear Master Splinter on the other end. 'Master Splinter is okay! HE's okay!' I think happily. I know he is still talking but I'm too excited to speak or move. He was alive! "DONATELLO!" I pull the phone from my ear at the loud voice.

"Master Splinter! I'm so glad you're okay! Where are you? What happened? We thought you were…" I stopped myself. We were actually beginning to believe than Sensei was gone forever.

"I am fine. We are at the lair. Are you and your brothers okay?" He asked worried.

"Mikey, Raph, and I are alright. Leo got hurt pretty bad though." I told him sadly. "He is doing better; He woke up a few days ago. Wait…did you say 'we are at the lair'?" I asked confused. Who else could be there, everyone was here right?

"Yes (Y/N) Jones is here, she is Casey's younger sister. She found me when she was looking for her brother." Splinter explained.

I heard some talking on the other end of the phone and then a girls' voice was speaking to me. "Hello Donatello?" She asked. "Can you get my brother, Casey?"

"Uh, sure, hold on one minute." I put the phone down. I ran to the house and burst through the door. "Guys!" I shouted. "You're not going to believe who is on the T-phone!"

"Donnie, if you contacted more aliens I swear I'm gonna hit ya!" Raph yelled concentrating on the video game he was playing with Casey.

Leo came down the stairs. "What is it Donnie?" He asked. "Who is on the phone?" Mikey and April look over from the kitchen. They had been making pizza for dinner. I could smell it cooking in the oven.

"Master Splinter!" I shout happily. Everyone looks to me in shock, confusion, and excitement. "Oh, and Casey's sister too! She is on the phone right now." I tell them. Casey shoots up and runs out the door with everyone right behind him.

Casey grabbed the T-phone from the table, everyone crowed around him trying to listen in. "Hello, (Y/N)?" He asked. It almost sounded as if he was worried.

"Casey press the small button under the call button." I told him.

He pushed it and (Y/N) voice could be heard throughout the room. "Hey Casey, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. How are you, where's dad?" Casey asks quickly.

The line is silent for a few seconds before (Y/N) answers again. "Dad is gone Casey." She sounded like she was almost crying.

There was more silence and then Master Splinter's voice was on the phone. "Where are you?"

Casey handed the T-phone to Leo. "We are at April's family farmhouse." He explained. "I'll have Donnie send you the directions."

**(Your POV)**

I handed the phone to Splinter and headed to the kitchen. I sat in front of the fridge, pulling my knees close to my chest. I wasn't listening to the conversation anymore in the next room. I felt horrible having to tell Casey that dad was gone. I guess it didn't really sink in until I had to say it out loud; reminding myself that he wasn't coming back.

It had been a few minutes. Or it had felt like that, I had fallen asleep on the floor still sitting up. My head shot up when I heard something drop next to me. I look to my right to see an olive green bag full of stuff. I look up to see Splinter standing in front of me. He was caring another bag and had a wooden walking stick instead of my hockey stick. "What time is it?" I yawned covering my mouth with my hand. I grabbed the bag and stood up from the floor.

"It is about five in the morning. We will be leaving the city and meeting with my sons and your brother soon." He explained handing me my hockey stick. I took it and followed him out of the lair.

The walk through the sewers was quiet and only a few words were exchanged. There was one question I wanted to ask Splinter. "How are we going to get all the way out to the woods without the Kraang aliens attacking us?"

Splinter went up a ladder and removed the manhole cover and climbed out. I could see a little light. The sun must have been coming up. I climbed up after him and found we were in an alleyway. Splinter turned to me. "Do you know how to drive a car?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, but I only have my learners permit. Why, do you have a car?" I asked following closely behind as Splinter walked towards the street. I gasped when I saw the city. It looked like a scene from giant monster movie and a zombie movie combined. Buildings were broken and large pieces lay on the road. Power lines were down and some still sparking from the electricity flowing through them. Pink monsters were slowly roaming the now still streets of the city that never sleeps. Cars weren't moving and there were no sounds of horns or angry people shouting. I shivered at the quietness. At least the aliens seemed to be nowhere in sight.

Splinter placed a hand out and I stopped not making a sound. He moved carefully to one of the cars. It seemed that his wounds had healed, or he was just really good at hiding it. I was betting the second one though. It had only been like nineteen hours, I don't think they heal that fast. He waved me over and I ran to the car. I climbed into the driver seat throwing the bag and hockey stick in the back.

Before I could shut my door I was pulled from the car. I landed on the road looking up at a large pink alien monster! I screamed and kicked it hard, the monster fell back. Quickly getting back to my feet I saw more headed towards the car.

I noticed Splinter fighting off the monsters on the other side of the car. It was just amazing to watch, he hit one with his staff sending it back into three others. Ducking under another that tried to grab him he spun around landing a hard kick to the monsters head. More were on their way though. "(Y/N) start the car!" He yelled running back to the car.

I jumped in the car and slammed the door shut. I checked the ignition for keys, but it was empty. "Where are the keys?" I looked in the cup holder and then the floor, still finding nothing. Splinter sat in the passenger seat, shutting the door. BANG! I jumped and looked at my window. It was one of the pink monsters trying to smash the window! BANG! BANG! Two more joined in hitting the windshield. It started to crack. I began to panic, trying to find the keys.

More had joined in the attack. They were now on top of the car, I could hear them scratching trying to rip the top off. I flipped the visor down and a pair of keys fell onto my lap. Grabbing the keys I shoved them into the ignition and started the car. One of the monsters had smashed thought the windshield and reached his hand in. I slammed my foot on the gas and the car sped forward knocking the pink monsters off.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked worried I was going the wrong way. I swerved to the right avoiding a downed power line.

"Just head straight and then right onto the highway." He sounded a little tense. I looked over at him. His face was calm, and then I noticed his hand was grabbing the door handle tightly. Dad always did that when I drove too. 'At least he wasn't screaming like Casey when he tried to show me how to drive.' I thought.

I found the Highway and turned right. We passed a sign saying 'now leaving New York City' I looked at the city in the rearview. Or what was left of it anyway.

'It seemed almost too easy.' I thought. Looking up at the sky I expected to see alien spaceships. Nothing was there though. I sighed then shouted happily. "Next stop a farm house in the woods!" I smiled as I drove down the highway. I was finally going to see Casey! Then smack the jerk for lying to dad and me about going to hockey practice!

**That's it for this chapter! Next we get to the Farm house! That'll be fun right!? Again thank you all from commenting and following this story! I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can! See ya later!**


End file.
